Mission: Amusment
by ApprenticeShinigami
Summary: RePost! So. This is just a short, oneshot about the trials and tribulations one must face when in contact with a houshold of very highlystrung Gundam BishonI mean pilots... CHAOS ENSUES! R&R and C&C are greatly appreciated! Arigatou!


**Mission: Amusement**

** Disclaimers**: buwhahaha! I have nothing to disclaim! The Gundam Bishonen are mine,  
ALL MINE! ahahahahahahaha-hey... where are you taking me?  
:_is dragged off by several lawyers and a very annoyed BANDAI corporation.:_

Duo: So.. you think she'll be back in time to start the 'fic?

Heero: Iie, we'd better start it for her.

Duo: Yeah, those big companies are ruthless... too bad they won't  
be able to get anything.

Heero: Not true. Among her listed assets are a gas card, an original manga, and this piece of lint that if you squint really hard, sorta looks like a rabbit...

Duo: Dibs on the gas card::_snatches the card and runs away, while Heero is still squinting at the bunny-lint.:  
_  
Trowa: ...On with the story _:walks off:_

A dark, stealthy figure made its way into the bathroom of the current safe house. As it entered cautiously, it made its way along the wall, careful of the floor boards that had a tendency to creak. Laughing quietly to itself, it went about its business, which of course was neither upstanding nor moral.. They never are at this time at night. Once done, the figure carefully made its way through the silent shelter, with nothing but a "Ninmu kanryou" left in its wake.

----...but the very next day..(!). ----

"_**MAXWELL**_!"

With a groan, the pilot of Deathscythe opened his eyes. After several ensuing blinks, Duo realized that through his decaffeinated-haze, someone was... someone was yelling at him?

What... _Already_?

"Man I haven't even done anything today!" He moaned. "It's only like-",

He trailed off as he looked at the bedside clock, and then groaned internally,

"Jeeeeezus.. it's only _nine o'frikin two_! What could I have possibly have don-"

"INJUSTICE!", ranted the disembodied voice. Or, what would have been the disembodied voice had not said owner of voice just entered the room...

"'Fei!"

Rather violently...

"Was it _really_ necessary to break the goddamn door down?"

Brandishing a very lethal kattana...

"Hey! watch where you hold that thing you could seriously... hurt... someone- Aw man!" Duo sat up with a yelp, and pushed back the covers. 'What did I do this time? Man! Fei looks super pissed'. He grinned to himself. 'It must have been reaaally good'.

"Prepare yourself, Maxwell! and please, for the last time! My names not " 'Fei", it's-" (0)

"Yeah I know, Wu-man!" lilted the tousled haired brunette, as he skipped his way past the debris that was "Mr. Door", and made his way out the door..erh frame, and past a fuming Wufei.

Hold on.

"Did Wu-bear have a-"

Back up.

"_Oh_..." Duo blinked.

"Maxwell... don't you dare laugh!"

"... _MY_..." Duo brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to block the inevitable from crossing his lips.

"Maxwell..." seethed the Chinese youth, already brandishing up his lethal kattana, and preparing himself to create a duo-shish kabob.

"..._GOD_!" finished the braided teen, as he took in the effect of a green haired 'Fei on his mental state.

_...3..._

...2...

...1...  
  
" What the_ HELL_ did you do, Wu-man!You tryin' to impersonate the jolly green giant or something? 'Cuz I never took you for a green-bean lover myself..(1)" Duo then broke into a careless laughter. Very careless indeed.

"INJUSTICE!" wailed an emotionally unstable Chang Wufie.

ahem. Chang Wufei.

Looking up from his bent over, prone position with a snap of his head, Duo had only two words to say before barreling down the hallway:

"Oh crap."

**Heero-vision(2**)

"INJUSTICE!"

I looked up from my ibook(3) at the sound of Chang's scream, and turned to face the direction of the noise... the stairs.

_...3..._

...2...

...1...  
  
and down tumbled the braided-baka, skipping more stairs than not, and stumbling on the last step with a muffled "itai". He looked around, and finally spotted me at the desk. The baka gave a relieved sigh, and proceeded to jump behind my chair, just as a herd of elephants came clambering down the stairs-

oh wait. It's just Wufei.

I did a classic double take.

With gree- Kuso!

**end Heero-vision**

"Chang, why are you chasing the baka about the safe house? Don't you know that some people are trying to be efficient?" drawled the glaring, blue eyed "perfect soldier". A snort came from behind the chair, causing two sets of disapproving, Asian eyes to draw themselves to the crouching figure beneath the desk.

"Eep!" exclaimed the braids extension, as he tried to further situate himself behind the Wing pilot.

Wufie.. ahem.. Wufei.. glared silently at the brunette, and opened his mouth to begin his tirade.

Heero situated himself deeper into the comfortable seat, knowing this would take awhile, and tried to maintain his steely facade that was quickly slipping.

This was MUCH more interesting than what HE had planned... 'Poetic Justice indeed'

----- **earlier that morning**-------

Wufei stepped into the shower, intent on finally doing what he had wanted to do during the entire three day mission he had just returned from...

Deep Conditioning.. Aaah.

Under the spray of the blissfully hot water (he would have to remind himself to thank Quatre later), Wufei reached for his personal shampoo...

that wasn't there.

"Shimatte, I forgot. I must have used it all up the last time I took a shower."He glanced around the shower nook, and his eyes aligned with a plain bottle. _THAT _kind of shampoo could only belong to one person. He shuddered.

"Yuy has never taken pride in his hair, I'm sure his shampoo is.. dreadfully "**efficient**". He looked to the bottle next to it, and stopped.

"Duo's..." The nauseatingly hyper pilot _WAS_ known for his luxurious braid.. well that and his ability to ingest anything within a five mile radius.. but still.

"Why not?" He shrugged, and grabbed for the bottle. Squeezing out a liberal amount, he closed his eyes, and spread the shampoo into his hair, combing it through with his fingers.

He sighed, and leaned his head back into the comfortable spray.

Later, when he stepped out of the shower, Wufei dried himself off. He left the towel around his neck, and putting on his customary training outfit, he stepped out of the bathroom.

Downstairs, he could hear someone in the kitchen, and passing a silent, and busily working Yuy, he proceeded towards the noise. As he entered, he saw Quatre, currently bent over a stove.

"Good Morning Quatre. What's for breakfast this morning?" he asked, proud of himself for his amicable initiation. He pulled a chair out from the table and sat down.

" Oh nothing special, really." remarked the Arab pilot, as he turned around to face the Chinese youth. "just pancakes, and a little fruit- woah." Quatre, now facing the other pilot, stared,

mouth agape.

"What's wrong, Quatre? Quat got your tongue?"(4) asked the confused

Wufei, as Quatre stood in silence for an ... unsettling... amount of time. He turned to pull the towel from his neck, and threw it on the chair back behind him. This gave time for Quatre to shake off his shock, and the blonde offered a consoling smile.

"Oh, nothing Wufei. I was just startled at your... new decision is all. I think it looks quite ...erh...unique!" he offered, as he sat the hot breakfast in front of the confused boy.

"Winner, what exactly are you talking about?" Wufei glared and began to feel an uncomfortable unease wash over him. Never the less, these were Quat's pancakes... and so he picked up his utensils, intent on making his way through the mountain of pancakes.

"Oh, I meant.. your hair is all, but honestly, I think it looks good!" Quatre grinned weakly, and began to chew nervously on a piece of cantaloupe.

Wufei's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He swallowed his mouthful of food and asked, "What's different with my hair, Winner?" He knew Duo's shampoo was good, but honestly..

_THAT_ good?

Twiddling his fingers, Quatre looked up from his hands. "It's just a... unique color, I think. Why did you choose green, anyway?"

Wufei, in the process of raising a fork full of pancake to his already full mouth, just stared.

_...3..._

...2...

...1...

"**_WHAT_**?"

----**end flash back**----

Wufei's conclusion was met with two sets of disbelieving eyes.

"_THAT'S_ why you're set on killing me?" exclaimed an indignant Duo. He stood from behind his cramped position, and glared back at the startled Shenlong pilot. "No fair! I didn't do it!" He stated, waving his hands frantically, as if to ward of the ensuing wrath.

Wufei regained his composure, and sent a contemptuous glare in Duo's direction. "Maxwell, don't play innocent." He lectured. Placing his hand on his hip, he brandished his kattana in an obstinate, knowing manner, waving it about with his hand. He like to think sharp, pointy things did much to emphasize his point.

" This was obviously some well concocted... prank. You removed my own shampoo, knowing I would be forced to use another's. You also knew the only logical choice would be yours-"

Duo nodded in satisfaction, offering a pensive visage. "True, true." This caused the other two to send him another glare, to which he offered a complacent, pleading look.

"And so, you replaced your own shampoo with this- this GREEN  
dye, and I, the unwitting victim, played right into your cruel games.

Injustice, I say! _INJUSTICE_!"

Duo blinked, and Heero tried as best he could to straighten the grin that was making its way across his face. "As good as a prank as that _WAS_, 'fei, I can't take credit for it."

"What do you mean? Who else could it possibly have been Maxwell?" They both paused, and turned to look at the now steadily typing, and seemingly oblivious Wing Pilot.

Duo sighed in defeat.

"Point."

"Thank you."

"Where were we?"

" I think I was at 'injustice'."

"Right. So pick it up there."

"Right. INJUSTICE!"

"Eep!"

As the two proceeded to tear the house apart, accompanied by several "injustice"s, and muffled, girly curses. Typing soon joined the growing symphony of noise.

Heero was trying his damndest not to laugh.

He was failing miserably.

Nimnu kanryou indeed.

**Owari**

(!) Helllloo.. Little bunny foo foo? _:hums to herself, and all of a sudden hits herself on the head:_ itai! (for those who are familiar to the song, you should know what happened... I just get a little excited. )

(0) You know how 'fei always gets distracted from whatever he's doing in order to lecture Duo on his name... I had to put it there, even if it as awkward.. grins

(1)... In my own twisted mind... that was a dirty comment...

(2) Don't we wish we had that all the time? sighs

(3) ibooks are the devil... :**snarl**:.. too bad they're so cool lookin'!  
_:tries to reach out to pet the shiny ibook, that proceeds to take a bite at her outstretched hand:  
_  
(4) Hahahaha-what? I thought it was funny... :_skulks off when no one else laughs:  
_  
Okay, so that was it! I hope you liked it, and if you want me to write more, just send a review, and I'll see what I can do about writing more Gundam Wing fiction. Also, compliments and ALL forms of criticism welcome.. I fully enjoy the good flame or two.

Ja ne minna!


End file.
